Historias Cortas
by Angel Maxwell
Summary: Ahora Akito se esta quedando en casa de Ikki.. Como seria la convivencia entre estos dos? y la contraparte del menor. Akito/Agito x Ikki
1. Capitulo 1 Un dia normal

**Titulo**: **H**i_s_t**o**r_i_a**s** c_o_r**t**a_s_  
**Capitulo** 1: **U**n _d_í**a** n_o_r**m**a_l_...

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le corresponden a su debido autor, yo solo los tomo prestados.  
**Parejas**: Akito/Agito x Ikki  
**Warning: **Boys Love no te gusta… no leas!

"Pensamientos Agito"  
'Sarcasmo Akito'  
-Diálogos-

--

Hacia ya un buen rato un chico de cabellos azules se encontraba sentado en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana...  
'Afuera esta nevando'

"Ya lo se..."

'Ikki-kun no ha venido, crees que le paso algo malo?'

"No seas tonto…solo fue a la tienda"

'Si, pero… ya se tardo… y mucho!! Vamos a ver si no le paso algo malo!'

"Te digo que esta bien, es el estúpido cuervo puede cuidarse solo, ya esta grandecito como para tener niñera"

'Agito… por favor...' - haciendo berrinche

"Tsk! Esta bien, yo iré, pero te aseguro que ya debe de venir en camino"

'Gracias!!'

Agito caminaba algo molesto rumbo a la puerta, por haber sido molestado mientras descansaba, y ahora tenia que dejar su cama calientita y salir al frío para buscar al cuervo que de seguro se quedo en alguna esquina, idiotizado viendo como otras personas practican con los Air tTrecks.

'Rápido! Rápido!'

"Ya voy! Solo me pongo los zapatos, ya esta… ves?"

Cuando se hubo puesto los zapatos y la chamarra encima, salió de la casa, y a no muy lejos de allí se observaba una persona cargada de bolsas y la mirada perdida en el cielo…

"Vez! Allí esta el cuervo, esta bien ahora regresem...HEY!!"

En un descuido Akito cambió el parche de lugar y salió corriendo en dirección al susodicho -Ikki-kun!!- Un sorpresivo beso le fue arrancado a un muy despistado cuervo.

-Akito! Porque hiciste eso? Se intrigo el cuervo-

"Akito! Te dije que no hicieras eso!!" Le riño a la vez su contraparte.

-Ikki-kun… te tardaste…me tenias preocupado…-

-Pero si solo Salí una hora…-

-Por eso! Fue mucho tiempo!-

"Eso es algo cursi no crees?"

'tu calla!'

"hey!"

Ikki tenia el mismo pensamiento de Agito, pero al ver a Akito tan feliz solo atino a sonreír ante la innecesaria preocupación del menor…Al menos… alguien si se preocupaba por el…

El parche fue cambiado de lugar y el Rey del Colmillo volvió a tomar control del cuerpo.

-Errr… Estúpido cuervo…-

-Si?-

-Ya no es necesario que me veas así!! Ya soy Agito otra vez!!-

-Eh?- EL reproche el menor lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Olvídalo, déjame te ayudo con las bolsas..-

-Ah! Si! Gracias! Jeje- "Tan tonto como siempre…"

'Pero eso lo hace lindo'

"Supongo…tienes razón"

Y así ambos chicos regresaron al hogar que compartían desde hacia algún tiempo…

--

**Fin del capitulo uno.**

Vale… patético… lose… además esta es una historia muy corta… Pero ya que esta sección no tiene mas que una contribución… Me alegra ser la segunda que publica algo aquí! Espero que les guste!

Voy a escribir historias cortas… Cosas que seria lindo que pasaran, en el anime nn solo es para pasar el rato.

Presionan el botoncito?? Si?  
Aquí X3  
l  
l  
l  
v


	2. Capitulo 2 Insomnio

**Titulo**: **H**i_s_t**o**r_i_a**s** c_o_r**t**a_s_  
**Capitulo** 2: **I**n_s_o**m**n_i_o...

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes le corresponden a su debido autor, yo solo los tomo prestados.  
**Parejas**: Akito/Agito x Ikki  
**Warning: **Boys Love no te gusta… no leas!

"Pensamientos Agito"  
'Pensamiento Akito'  
-Diálogos-

* * *

Insomnio

No podía dormir… sus ojos permanecían abiertos pese a la oscuridad.

Giro en su cama, de derecha a izquierda, intento boca abajo y solo consiguió enredarse inevitablemente entre las sabanas.

Le pesaban los ojos y aun así no podía. Se cambio el parche de lugar. Pensando que talvez su contraparte tendría mejor suerte.

Ahora era Akito quien estaba boca arriba en la cama con los ojos cerrados intentando dormir.

Se levanto de de la cama, fue a la cocina, tomo un poco de leche, la calentó y la bebió con calma, dicen que eso funciona, regreso a su cuarto y encendió el televisor, pensando que algún programa aburrido quizás lograría su tan anhelado propósito, pero aun así…

No podía dormir…

Se refugió nuevamente bajo el parche que guarda su identidad y un –Fuck- se oyó en el cuarto, dirigido a nadie en particular.

-Saldré a caminar- Se dijo a si mismo, quizás a su otra mitad, que seria el único que hubiere podido oírle.

Vagó por los alrededores, cruzo el parque, se interno en los pasillos desolados de su escuela, anduvo por los barrios bajos y provocó un par de pleitos que acabaron en una guerra de patines.

Y pese a haber ganado y tomado posesión de ambas zonas para su equipo.

No podía dormir!

Con los ojos pesados y soñolientos, llego a su casa, el sitio donde le habían dado asilo desde que se alejo de su hermano.

'Tengo una idea!' Escucho desde su interior, y sin poner objeción dejo a Akito retomar el control de ese cuerpo que compartían.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, un sonoro grito alerto a todos los habitantes, proveniente del cuarto de Ikki. Acto siguiente: Un niño peliazul salía corriendo despavorido y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras un pelinegro trataba de darle alcance.

-YA VERAS CUANDO TE ALCANCE!!!- Escucho a sus espaldas y rio a carcajadas.

'Lastima que despertó tan pronto'

"Pero que dices?? Si durmió toda la noche y toda la mañana!"

'Y eso que? A poco no dormiste bien?'

"……"

'Jejeje'

Su sonrisa volvió a ensancharse mientras continuaba corriendo.

Amenazando con acudir a Ikki, cada que cayera presa del insomnio.

Pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que Ikki, sumido en alguno de sus sueños e inocente de sus actos… lo había abrazado de manera protectora y cariñosa toda la noche.

Y se aseguraría de recordárselo, cada que tuviera oportunidad.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo dos.**

Hola todas! Muchas gracias a, **andy galadrim****, ****jhoker****, ****-chan****, ****Pilikita y Kororito****, ****Ierelin**** y maria** por sus lindos comentarios, este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes! Espero que les haya gustado n_n de verdad chicas! Las adoro! Gracias por su apoyo.

Pronto escribiré mas, perdón por la tardanza, he tenido muchas tareas de la universidad, y Haru, no te apures ya mero acabo el 4to cap de Psicología Escarlata.

Nos vemos! *chuu*

Presionan el botoncito?? Si?  
Aquí X3  
l  
l  
l  
v


End file.
